ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fight or Flight (episode)
6 not 3 Just popping in to say that 6 May is the correct date for this episode, not 3 May as previously listed. --From Andoria with Love 09:34, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Breen Ship? Is there any reason why we shouldn't assume the enemy vessel in this episode was a Breen ship? The design is identical, their behavior is non-communicative and predatory, they're definitely powerful and mysterious, all direct and indirect traits of the Breen. And, considering their history with the Klingons, we know that they have been out this way for quite some time prior to the 24th Century. I know that if the warriors of my empire were meeting with arbitrary and dishonorable deaths, being harvested for their fluids by an enigmatic and distant race I would gather an invasion fleet to seek retribution. This last bit is speculation but the reference illustrates an interaction with the Breen historically in this region of space. The MO and history fit, and the design is exact, so to reiterate, is there any reason we shouldn't assume this vessel was Breen? Foravalon 05:44, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :No, mainly because the designs aren't identical. Here is the alien ship from this episode, here is a Breen ship. While there is a mild resemblence, it is not nearly enough to call them the same. For example, the 22nd century ship is bilaterally symmetrical, the Breen ship is not. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:39, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Too true, upon a closer look I quite agree. Ah well. But just to play the devil's advocate similar sentiments could be expressed for almost any 22nd century vessel in regards to the appearance its 24th Century counterpart. It's still an interesting thought though... In that regard is the background note in this article accurate? Upon closer looks the CGI model doesn't really look that close. Foravalon 18:35, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::But the Breen ships we're used to seeing in DS9 were hundreds of years more advanced, weren't they? You would have expected the design to change in such a long period of time. I think it's highly likely to have been a Breen ship. 23:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Doubtful, either way it's speculation. — Morder (talk) 23:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::IF anything, I would've thought they were Vidiians. - Mitchz95 04:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Opening Credits Does anybody know what the ship id in the opening credits between Zeframe Cochrane's Phoenix and the Enterprise NX-01 and did it show up in any other episodes. Also if it wasn't in any other episodes should it be added in the background section.--UESPA 01:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :It's unknown what ship that is; it's speculated to be the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] or at least something from that class of ship. --From Andoria with Love 11:16, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Removed " We've been on the move for two weeks, & haven't seen a Damn thing " " Every moment has been an adventure to me. Humans are so..unpredictable. " " Have you seen the quantity of food crewman Amot consumes? " " Not really. " " Have you smelled Ensign Socorro after she exercises?" " Ahh " " She gives off a fragrance not unlike the adrenal glad of a Nausicaan, & crewman Bennett & Haynem over there, do you see them? If I'm not mistaken they are preparing to mate.You think they might let me watch?" " It's good to see you're enjoying yourself." : - Flox trying his hand at Smalltalk with Trip in the mess hall. Removed per MA:QUOTE as a memorable passage.--31dot 11:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC)